Damned Potter
by MysteryPotter
Summary: Why is it that people forgive and forget even tho you have just spent six years hating each other? And why do people hit puberty in a blink of an eye. And god damned Potter he looks good in those quidditch uniforms. why am I even thinking that I have someone!
1. Next Door Neighbor

**Author's note:**

 **I own nothing because if I did then i wouldn't be writing on a fanfiction website but I hope you like this and yeah that's pretty much it. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Lily's POV**

It was a sunny summer day in July as I ate lunch out on my patio with my mother, father and sister. As I was about to put away my plate in the kitchen I heard the doorbell ring. When I opened the door there stood none other then Remus Lupin my best friend (beside Marlene and Alice of course).

"Hey-" he said as I threw my arms around him. when he finally realised what was going on he hugged me back as tightly as I did.

"I missed you" I said still with her arms around him tightly.

"but we saw each other like three days ago" he said laughing slightly

"I know but those three days have been hell with petunia always having vermin here plus mom and dad are always asking about Hogwarts even tho i have told them everything at least five times just today. And I won't be able to see marlene and Alice in another week as they are on real summer vacation while i'm here with my 'lovely' family'' I said with a sly grin on my face.

"Well then we have something in common" a familiar voice said as I looked over Remus shoulder to find the worst member in the Potter family. James fucking Potter... But he does look good now, and why am i even thinking that? He looks like shit and I know that! but the way he clenches his yaw and his muscles have grown a bit since the last time I saw him and that was about three weeks ago even tho school ended not even a week ago and also he is just the right height, and I'm pretty much giving him compliment without him knowing. "are you still mad at me?'' he asked. i think he could see my disappointed face that i was trying to hide ''I mean I was the one who comforted you when sniv-...Snape called you a m- you know what..."

"Why yes, yes I am! And you know why? Because you are the worst member in the Potter family in history" I sort of screamed instantly regretting it, wait what I was regretting something I had said to James- hey now i'm calling him James… in my head… no it's okay as long as i don't say his real name to him or anyone for that matter. Why is everything changing I should be screaming at him and not even care about how he feels!

"And why am I the worst Potter?! You should have met my grandfather, now he was a pain in the ass" he said confidently.

"Well then- agh whatever I don't even want to talk to you so why am I?" yes now he probably thinks everything is back to normal.

"Well maybe it's because you have chemistry together" Sirius said who apparently also came to visit me.

"Is everyone going to just show up at my house now a days?!" I asked.

"Weeell maybe.. eh I sort of moved to a house a minute away…" Remus said

"What really? That's great!" I said

"And so I was actually here to ask if you wanted to come over later today." Remus asked

"Yeah I would love to" I said excitedly "what number do you live on?"

"Oh yeah right ehh I think it is 15" Remus said insecurely "but if the house isn't green then it's not mine"

"Oh okay" I said as I laughed a little "well if I don't see you later then I'll see you when school starts" I said to James and Sirius and hoped that I actually was going to see them, or at least James. And why I wanted to just see James is still a mystery

* * *

 **James' POV**

Agh! Why did she have to wear a tank top that shows of her breasts just right and God her shorts are just the right length!

And now she is hugging Remus. NO it's all wrong she should be hugging me and not him! Why did I have to mess up so bad last year! And why did I always ask her out and mess with her what if i hadn't done that she might of liked me back!

"are on real summer vacation while i'm here with my 'lovely' family" she said with a sly grin on her face.

"Well then we have something in common" I said trying to get her attention. no she is still mad at me. Why did I have to say that to her? Yes my family in on a real vacation but i chose to stay, I stayed behind because the full moon is in about a week and i would never leave Remus alone during a full moon. "are you still mad at me?'' I asked even tho I knew the answer i wanted to know how far away I was to maybe get to know her ''I mean I was the one who comforted you when sniv-...Snape called you a m- you know what..." you stupid why did I almost say Snivellus i mean she doesn't like him anymore… right. Oh no what if they are friend then i will never befriend her. Noo they aren't friends he called her such an auful word he can't have made her forgive him or what if he didn't even have to make her forgive him she maybe did it by will. And why did i almost say that word to her oh shit she will never want to talk to me ever agai-

"Why yes, yes I am! And you know why? Because you are the worst member in the Potter family in history" Yes she talked to me but no now I have to do a funny comeback who in my family is the worst?!

"And why am I the worst Potter?! You should have met my grandfather, now he was a pain in the ass" I said confidently. Yes I really hope she doesn't hate me. But she probably does tho she has no reason not to.

* * *

 **What do you think? This it is my first fanfiction so I hope it's not to rubbish. but make sure to review and let me know if there is any words that are incorrectly spelled. I hope you are having a lovely morning afternoon or evening wherever you are in the world. D** **o you think I should write longer chapters**


	2. Truth or Dare

Okay so this is a pretty short chapter and I know i said I was going to upload on wednesdays as well but I just haven't found the right time but i hope this will do and remember to review and follow this story if you havent already and yeah i hope you are having a lovely morning afternoon or evening wherever you are in the world, I'll talk to you soon

* * *

 **James' POV**

"She won't come Remus" I said disappointed. It was already eight o'clock and she said she would be here at six. Also she lived (no joke) a minute away.  
"Then who is that?" Peter asked. I ran to the window to see if it really was her as she rang the doorbell. "aren't you going to get that?" Remus asked me.  
"why would i get it? It's your house." i said to remus "Well then if you don't want to spend time with lily-bean the sure i can get it." Remus said as I ran down the stairs to open the door.  
"Hey Lily! We thought that you wouldn't come." I said smoothly "Yeah I had to help my mom with a few things." She said. wow she looks good. she has a black mesh maxi skirt with a mint green v-neck shirt which showed her D-cup breasts just right...again. "Is Remus home?" she asked after a little while "No they are at the store." I said even more smoothly "They wanted some snacks." I said when she made a questioningly face.  
"Oh okay" she said as she blushed a little wait she was blushing!? That was probably the first time i had seen LILY EVANS blush!

* * *

 **Remus' POV**

"Hey Lily! We thought that you wouldn't come." James said smoothly "Yeah I had to help my mom with a few things." She said "Is Remus home?"  
"No they are at the store." He said even more smoothly "They wanted some snacks." He said

"Welll what are we waiting for you heard him we are at the store" I whispered and took peter's arm seconds before I apperated.

* * *

 **Lily s POV**

when i rang the bell it took a while for someone to open the door but when that someone came it was James.  
"Hey Lily! We thought that you wouldn't come." He said and i just thought it sounded very sexy for some reas- WHAT no why am I starting to think that JAMES freaking POTTER sound sexy!?  
"Yeah I had to help my mom with a few things." I lied. what i had actually been doing was none of his business "Is Remus home?" i asked after a while of him examining me and i guess my outfit. and apparently i don't mind him checking me out which i should. Ugh why do i still find him attractive even tho I have another guy who actually is my boyfriend and not just a guy who have been checking me out for the last five years? "No they are at the store." He said even sexier "They wanted some snacks." He said when I made a questioningly face.  
"Oh okay" I said as I blushed a little. yes I'm blushing because I m alone with James and he didn't wear a shirt! Wow I don't think I have actually seen James without a shirt. Okay that is probably lie but I can't remember when I saw him without one. But one thing is clear he sure looks hot without one!  
I tried to pull down my shirt to reveal my boobs a little more and I think I succeeded as his eyes was drawn right to them. Agh I feel like such a bitch trying to get him to notice me. not like he hasn't been looking at my ass for the past six years, but still, things have changed and they changed quickly and I don't know why.  
well you want to come in or you just want to stand in the cold? he said as I'm trying not to look at his abs. Oh yeah right I said as I blushed again. Omg I have to stop it I won't cheat on him!

* * *

 **James POV**

As Lily and I walked in and sat down on the couch I couldn't help but to look at her butt as it was perfectly outlined by her tight skirt.

"Do you want some tea?" I asked as her tiny figure sat down on the couch.

"Yes please. Do you have any Keemun tea?" she asked as I nodded as a response and hurried to the kitchen to make the tea. But when I got to the kitchen someone was already there.

"So how did it go?" Sirius asked How did what go? I asked even tho I knew that he was referring to Lily. "Oh okay. So she started to blush twice and i think she was thinking of me because she was kind of mumbling my name and some other dudes." I whispered

"well if she won't say who he is then we will make her. With a game of... Truth or Dare." sirius said

"Oh no sirius she is never going to-" I said as he apperated away to seconds later ring the doorbell. "I'll get it" I screamed as i walked to the door to meet lily as she had already opened the door.

"Hey James, hey Lily we thought you wouldn't come" he said clearly knowing that she would. "Are you doing something?" he asked and before anyone could answer he said: "You want to play truth or dare?"

"Arent we a little too old for that?" Lily asked

"My thought exactly" I said as four pairs of eyes landed on me questioningly.

"Maybe but why not I mean it's still fun" Sirius said charmingly

"Oh well what can one game hurt?" Lily said more of a statement then a question As we all sat down in remus room i noticed that Lily sat next to me instead of.. well anywhere else for that matter.

"Okay let's start" sirius said with an evil grin on his face "Prongsie truth or dare"

"I ll take-"

* * *

 **cliffhanger? maybe no i don't know please give me ideas for future chapters and maybe if you review I'll write faster. okay I'll talk to you soon bye!**


	3. Damned sexy

**Ok I just want to start this by saying I am sooo sorry that I haven't posted in awhile and probably won't post that much because I am on a five week vacation so 1. I don't have such good wifi so it's hard to write and upload and 2. I have vacation so just imagine do you rather spend time with your family and sunbathe or do you write a story (sorry if that sounded bad but I rather don't write a story) buuut don't take that as I won't post because I will. Ok I feel like this is too long so here it is:**

Damned Potter chapter 3 damned sexy

 **Lily's POV**

"I'll take truth" James said

"Ok…Do you think that you had a serious relationship with Emma McClark?" I asked

"Eh...well t-that depends when I was with her yes I thought we were serious but now...no we were not that serious" he said a little unsure

"Okay…" I simply said

"What that's it you don't have anything against the answer?!" James asked very surprised as the other boys gave me an even more surprised look (if that was even possible)

"what am I supposed to say? That i think they had an awful relationship and that she cheated on him?" I said with each word getting more and more irritated for no reason "sorry it just slipped out" I said as i looked away from James.

"No don't be it's just that i didn't know that she had cheated on me until now" he said a little sad in his voice.

"What you didn't?!" I asked in shock

"I don't know, I think I suspected it but didn't really think that she would do such a thing to me…" he said as silence fell over the room.

"Hey Prongsie i'm sorry I thought you knew" Sirius said as he gave James a sad look.

"No no it's fine i should have know better and asked her or something" James said as he gave Sirius a pat on his back.

"OKAY now it's been some sad moments already so let's get to playin" Peter said as he continued to ask questions.

* * *

"I'll take-" and before James could answer Sirius apparently wanted to answer for him.

"Dare great! Sooo I dare you to snog Evans" Sirius said with a grin on his face

"Well I was going to say truth but I guess I'll take dare" James said a little uneasy

"That is only because he has wanted to snog you since second year" peter whispered to me as I tried to hold back my laughter… and the fact that I was blushing.

"HEY! I'm right here, you know I can here you!?" James said rather annoyed but he as well was blushing.

"Okay I don't care are you going to take my dare or not?" Sirius sort of screamed.

"Ehh well I don't know have you asked Evans if she is ok with that?" He asked as his cheeks when red again

"Well as she is blushing at just the thought of it I think she is" Sirius said as a matter of fact

"You know you CAN ask me?" I asked Sirius as my cheeks went to its normal shade

"No I don't think I can because you will just say that you don't want to when you really do" he said confidently

"Oh god this is already bad and it's only...nine fortyfive...ugh I won't be coming out here alive!" I said dramatically

"Oh don't be so dramatic you know you want to be with us!" Remus said…wow didn't think he would be the one dropping the bomb

"FINE I'll do it but it's only because I want to see how Remus acts when he is drunk" I said as Remus gave me an annoyed look but he still had a small grin on his face.

* * *

Lily only had one condition and that was that if she was going to kiss James it would have to be in a separate room. Of course Sirius made a sex joke and did a high five with James as they went to the guest bedroom.

As James leaned forward Lily tensed up but got a little nervous by the thought that she would be kissing James in a couple of seconds.

He could not believe that he was going to kiss Lily freaking Evans. When he was just a millimeter away from her lips he grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him. He was very surprised that she didn't pull away but instead rested her arms on his shoulders as one of her hands went to his hair. James got even more surprised when Lily leaned back so that James was now on top of her.

He loved the feeling of her tiny figure against his body and the way her hair rested on the edge of the bed he just went crazy. As James' hands traveled down to the hem of shirt she didn't stop him but he had to stop himself if not he would get to carried away. But he soon continued to kiss her as it was his last day on earth.

* * *

 **Ok was that ok? I know it was very short but again i'm on vacation so won't be super creative but yeah I will try and find time to write because it's not that I don't have Wi-Fi. Also when I have time I want to start writing longer chapters. Well I hope you are having a lovely morning evening wherever you are in the world I'll talk to you soon3**


End file.
